От Акры до Иерусалима
by Maschuldig
Summary: Однажды одному ассассину по имени Имс, дают задание разведать об очередных целях тамплиеров. Тем временем молодой тамплиер отправляется на поиски своей пропавшей сестры Марии.


Имс расслабленно лежал на роскошном красном ковре, подперев спину горой подушек. Он зажимал в губах трубку кальяна и вдыхал опьяняющий дым. В голове приятно гудело, и реальность плыла перед глазами. Чьи-то нежные ладони ласкали его грудь. Имс откинулся голову на подушки, уставившись в потолок, так странно закручивающийся спиралью. Не хотелось придавать реальности абсолютно никакого значения. В этот самый момент все было прекраснее некуда. Мужчина еще раз втянул дым, отложил трубку. Он подал знак девушке и снял ее ладонь со своей груди. Брюнетка в легких голубых шелках, лежащая рядом, встала и медленно вышла из комнаты, повинуясь воле Имса. Мужчина закрыл глаза и провалился в сладкую дрему. Ему снились неясные образы людей, которых он никогда не встречал, событий, которых уже не помнил. Не успел Имс как следует задремать, как голос Малика вырвал его паутины снов. Мужчина открыл глаза и комната, последний раз повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов вокруг него, остановилась.

- Имс. Просыпайся.

Мужчина рывком сел, не позволяя себе расслабленное пробуждение. Встряхнул головой, избавляясь от приятных остаточных действий травки. Малик как всегда стоял за прилавком, что-то изучая на карте.

- Приезжал твой информатор Юсуф. – Начал говорить однорукий ассассин, не дожидаясь, пока Имс выйдет к нему из комнаты отдыха. - Передал новость, что небольшая группа тамплиеров выдвинулась из Акры и разбила лагерь неподалеку от города.

Его сообщения были краткими и четкими, что всегда радовало Имса. За исключением тех моментов, когда сообщения Малика прерывались на ругань, а в особых случаях – на трехэтажную ругань и описание всех достоинств Имса.

Мужчина вышел к нему, вальяжно облокотившись о прилавок прямо напротив ассассина, не заботясь о границах, личном пространстве и сохранности примятых им карт.

- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Малик? – спокойно поинтересовался Имс. – Собираешься отправить меня на отдых к ним позагорать в эти жаркие деньки?

- Очень остроумно. Убери для начала свои руки с моих карт, пока я их тебе не отрубил. – Огрызнулся мужчина, толкая Имса в локоть. Его нарушение личных границ, судя по всему, не беспокоило абсолютно.

- А силенок хватит, с твоими-то комплексами? – Съязвил Имс, насмешливо вздергивая брови, и кивая на пустой левый рукав одежды Малика.

- Еще одно слово – и я за себя не ручаюсь, - сверкнул глазами мужчина.

- Фу, какой ты неприятный. Неужели ты стал такой ворчливой старой девой, только потому, что Альти*[1] выбрал не тебя? Растишь в себе злобу на весь мир?

Имс едва успел отскочить от прилавка. В то место, где только что находился его правый локоть, Малик одним молниеносным движением воткнул серебряный кинжал. Тем самым он пригвоздил к прилавку итак изрядно потрепанную карту. Имс согнул руку в локте, рассматривая ткань мишлаха*[2], и проверяя, не порезал ли ее Малик.

- Придержи свои остроты для кого-нибудь другого, Имс. И отправляйся на северо-запад от Акры. – Малик раздраженно махнул на кинжал, вогнанный в карту ровно в том месте, куда посылал его мужчина на задание.

- Акра итак принадлежит тамплиерам, - непонимающе почесал затылок Имс, и хохотнул, - может, они там нашли сокровища?

- Или ты до ужаса тупой, или чересчур остроумный. Хотя я не сомневаюсь в достоверности первого утверждения. – Однорукий ассассин, хмыкнув, отошел от прилавка. – Они выдвинулись из города вчера на рассвете. Узнай их дальнейший путь, чтобы мы были готовы в случае, если они идут на нашу крепость.

- Не будь ты инвалидом, я бы с тобой хорошенько «побеседовал», - фыркнул Имс. Задание он решил не комментировать. Чересчур умный и хитрый Малик всегда вызывал в нем раздражение и ничего более. Имс никогда не мог понять, за что Альтаир его так уважает. Хотя, конечно, заслуги ассассина перед кланом не вызывали никаких сомнений и споров, как личность Имс его не выносил. Правда, в последнее время он понимал, что так к нему относится он один. Накинув капюшон, ассассин покинул убежище.

Уже через полчаса он покинул Иерусалим, взял коня и поскакал по дороге в Акру. Акра сейчас – опасный город для ассассинов. Оплот тамплиеров, в котором одно неосторожное действие и тебе конец. Стража выставлена даже на крышах. За исключением, конечно, бедного района. Время от времени Имс наведывался туда, то по заданию, чаще – потренироваться. Адреналин для него был сильным наркотиком, в разы превосходящим траву. И все же для Имса город был опасен. Его запомнили после многочисленных драк. И в последний раз пришлось бежать оттуда после неудачной кражи, сломя голову, да еще собрав за собой погоню в двадцать пять человек. Имс считал себя сильным воином, но такое количество стражников, да при том, еще человек 5 тамплиеров, было чересчур. Одолеть их под силу было бы только Альтаиру. Однако же ассассин отошел от всех дел, и давно не брал задания. Он поселился в небольшой деревушке к югу от Иерусалима, и занялся какими-то своими исследованиями. Изредка они с Имсом пересекались, и всегда Альтаир был где-то далеко от реальности, погруженный в свои мысли.

Имс скакал по пыльной дороге, привычно не замечая жары. Он полностью сосредоточился на своем задании, прокручивая в голове варианты, с помощью которых можно будет добыть информацию у тамплиеров. Вариантов было как обычно два: устроить маскарад и влиться в дружный мужской коллектив, либо же поймать какого-нибудь особенно значимого информатора, выбить информацию и порешить несчастного на месте. Первый вариант прокатил бы с городской стражей или дворцовой охраной. Но на то, чтобы проникнуть к тамплиерам многие тратили годы. Сейчас же случай не был настолько серьезен, чтобы гробить драгоценное время своей жизни. Имс ухмыльнулся сам себе, понимая, что выбора то и нет.

Артур вышел из палатки и сощурился от яркого солнца. Несмотря на раннее утро, жара стояла как в середине дня. Он откинул со лба черные пряди волос, и оглянулся вокруг. Его люди уже быстро сворачивали лагерь, который разбивали на ночь недалеко от одной деревушки. Он держал путь на Иерусалим. До города можно было добраться довольно быстро, если бы только это являлось его целью. Артур подошел к одному из своих людей:

- Передай всем, чтобы не мешкали, и как только были готовы – отправлялись за мной. Я выдвигаюсь сейчас. Буду продолжать держать путь на Иерусалим. Возьму восточнее.

- Артур, господин, я понимаю Ваше беспокойство. Но не стоит так торопиться - Ваша сестра сильна и умна. Не сомневайтесь, что она цела и невредима, – ответил молодой тамплиер.

- Мне решать, стоит торопиться или нет. Я знаю, насколько лживы, подлы и трусливы эти ассассины. Не хочу даже думать о судьбе Марии, если она попала к ним в руки. И, если попала… - Артур отвернулся, сжав кулаки, - я сожгу их орлиное гнездо дотла.

Он двинулся к своей лошади, стараясь отогнать неприятные мысли. Ассассины. Он терпеть их не мог: изворотливых, ловких, то и дело портящих их планы тамплиеров. И, несмотря на соглашение между ними и орденом убийц, последние то и дело мешались чуть ли не на каждом их шагу. Но до недавнего времени тамплиеры, имея общие цели, игнорировали помехи, исходящие от ассассинов. До недавнего времени. Его сестра – Мария – бесследно исчезла месяц назад. Сначала Артур думал, она отправилась на какое-то задание, пока не осознал, что в этом случае от нее давно были бы вести. Мысль, что ее захватили в плен, или, того хуже, убили, заставляла его всего трястись от гнева и ужаса. А в то, что она, возможно, ушла сама, Артур не верил изначально; он не в силах был понять мотив, который бы заставил сестру взять и покинуть семью.

Он направился к следующей деревушке, с уклоном на восток, так, чтобы захватить как можно большую часть территории. И вскоре остальные тамплиеры нагнали его. Их было не так уж и много, ровно столько, чтобы суметь выстоять в небольшом сражении, пока при необходимости не прибудет подкрепление.

За день они успели пройти две деревушки, у третьей же остановились на ночлег. Артур приказал разбить лагерь, и объявил, что с восходом солнца они войдут в деревню. Их информатор, который прокладывал маршрут, сообщил, что в деревне есть следы ассассинов, и это значило, что возможно они выйдут на след Марии уже завтра. Если, конечно, смогут захватить хоть одного.

Оставив лагерь, Артур отправился к реке, смыть с себя дорожную пыль. Он оставил кольчугу и одежду на берегу, и едва успел зайти в холодную черную в ночи воду, как услышал неясный шум и возню со стороны лагеря. Мгновенно метнувшись обратно на берег, нацепив только штаны и схватив меч, он выбежал к лагерю, озираясь по сторонам. Один тамплиер уже бежал к нему навстречу.

- Артур, господин… наш информатор!.. – запыхавшись, произнес он.

- Что?! – Артур сощурился, предчувствуя плохие вести, и быстрым шагом направился туда, где недалеко от палатки столпились другие тамплиеры. Мужчины расступились, позволяя Артуру увидеть труп информатора. Кто-то освещал тело факелом, и в мечущемся пламени можно было заметить, что у мужчины на лице застыла гримаса ужаса, рукава были разорваны и в крови, шрамы и синяки на лице говорили, что его хорошо избили, перед тем как убить, наверняка вытягивая информацию.

- Мы не знаем, увы, успел ли он что-либо рассказать, и если да, то какую именно информацию он выдал. – Произнес один из мужчин.

На его саване в области живота расплывалось красное пятно. Артур подошел и присел над трупом, касаясь савана и щупая пальцами ткань. Так и есть:

- Дело рук ассассина. С такой точностью бьют на смерть только они. Их клинки. – Артур нахмурился, - что-то он рассказал точно. В то, что информатор смог бы продержать рот на замке при ассассинах – я сильно сомневаюсь.

Мужчина резко встал с колен:

- Часть людей пусть отправится на поиски немедленно. Он не мог далеко уйти. Найти его и захватить.

Он резко развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к палаткам, всячески стараясь не думать о том, что могло стать с его сестрой.

Имс сидел в арке на самой вершине каменной колокольни и смотрел вниз. В ночной темноте мало что можно было разглядеть, однако он видел, как в лагере неподалеку от башни усиливается суматоха. Тамплиеры зажигают все больше факелов, и эти яркие огни разбегаются во все стороны от палаток. Ищут. Имс лишь усмехнулся. Мария, значит. Найдут ее – найдут Альтаира. Поймут, что случилось. И будет бойня. Проще прервать эти поиски и позволить величайшему ассассину жить его заслуженной спокойной жизнью, наслаждаться близостью с женой, позволить вырастить еще пару славных малышей-ассассинов, и так далее. Имс усмехнулся со своих мыслей.

Нет уж, позволить этим религиозным фанатикам нарушить спокойную жизнь его друга он не мог. Уничтожить ведущие к Альтаиру ниточки, убрать преследователей, кинуть кому-нибудь слух, что Мария давно мертва и можно смело отправляться к Малику с сообщением об успешном выполнении задания, а там и в Акру – щекотать нервы первым попавшимся на глаз тамплиерам. Имс усмехнулся сам себе и скрылся в тени башни.

С рассветом Имс уже несся по дороге, загоняя лошадь. Изредка оглядывался: за ним с гневными выкриками неслись тамплиеры. Дорога резко уходит влево и вверх, начинается скалистая земля. А вот и засада. Тамплиеры впереди верхом на лошадях, держали наготове мечи. Прорваться нереально. Они стоят плотно, такую высоту лошадь не возьмет, будь даже она трижды пегасом. Имс резко останавливает ее, и тут же соскальзывает с седла, выхватывая из ножен меч. Прежде, чем на него несутся тамплиеры из засады, он бросился обратно, к приближающимся преследователям. Они уже готовы обрушить всю тяжесть своих железных мечей на его укрытую капюшоном голову, но прежде Имс успевает быстрым движением уйти в сторону и срубить седло под одним из тамплиеров. Тот валиться на землю, но подняться не успевает: один удар и он уже пригвожден к земле. Его конь с диким ржанием встает на дыбы, - видимо, Имс задел его бок, когда срубал крепления седла. Но ассассину это только на руку: бесконтрольное ослепленное болью животное врезается в другого коня, и тот выбрасывает всадника из седла. Неразбериха, ржание, крики и стоны. Тамплиеры понимают, что лучше спешиться, сражаясь с Имсом. Хотя какой-то дурак все равно несется на него верхом. Имс в своей стихии, когда везде хаос и смерть, которую приносит он сам, мужчина ликует, а на лице нет ни одной эмоции, лишь торжество в глазах. И вот уже несчастный всадник на камнях, без руки. Имс решил не добивать его, нет нужды, и легко бросается на других своих противников. Ведь на нем нет кольчуги, тяжелого шлема и металлических доспехов. Ассассин ныряет под руку одного из тамплиеров, избегая рубящего удара сверху, и пронзает его в бок, где доспех не закрывает тело. Это движение переходит в следующее, которым он попадает точно под шлем второго крестоносца, сносит ему голову. Он отводит мечом очередной выпад, делает резкий укол, пронзает кольчугу третьего. Меч застревает. Но Имс не теряется, разворачивается, выхватывая два ножа из поясного ремня, и убивает еще двоих: одному нож попадает в горло, второму пониже ровно в лоб. К счастью Имса, не все нападавшие носили «ведра» на головах. Он оборачивается вовремя, чтобы заметить кинувшегося в атаке к нему тамплиера. Он отступил в сторону, хватая тамплиера за запястье и локоть правой руки, резко наклонил перед собой. Затем уперся ногой в спину воина, и выломал ему руку в плече. Без всяких препятствий Имс перехватил из ладони тамплиера эфес меча и оттолкнул от себя тело. Сразу развернулся и рубанул с плеча очередного крестоносца, разрубая его ключицу. Какой дурак кричит, нападая со спины? Или это у них такая честность? Честность и тамплиеры? Это как совесть и ассассины. Тут он понимает, что вновь меч застревает в теле, но использует это, и, зарычав, поворачивает тело на мече в сторону новых тамплиеров, упирается в него ногой и толкает от себя, высвобождая лезвие. Уже мертвое тело валит на землю одного из тамплиеров, и, пока тот не поднялся, Имс избавляется от его напарника. Затем та же участь настигает его самого. Скольких Имс уже убил? В какой раз он ругает себя за то, что не считает. Всегда ведь подсчитывает до битвы, сколько целей. И никогда во время, скольких успевает убрать. Он оглядывается по сторонам на триста шестьдесят градусов, не успевает отпрыгнуть, лишь отшатнуться, прежде чем лезвие, как оказалось, последнего из тамплиеров, режет его по груди. Неглубоко. Наверное. До того, как появилось осознание боли, Имс бросается вперед, примечая важную деталь: на тамплиере нет ни шлема, ни тяжелых доспехов. Тот двигается легко и быстро, не обремененный тяжестью кольчуги. Но это так же значит, что его легко завалить. Имс проворачивает эфес в руке и, уходя вниз, плашмя бьет мужчину по голени. Тот падает на живот на камни, и Имс вонзает меч ему в предплечье, не ломает кости, но лишь режет плоть сбоку.

- Отвечай на вопрос, - Имс наступает ему на спину ногой. На груди у него расплывается красное пятно. – Куда направлялись и с какой целью?

Тамплиер под ним застонал, все лицо исказилось от боли:

- Зачем… зачем спрашиваешь? Ты знаешь ответ…

- Допустим, хочу убедиться, вдруг мне соврал ваш информатор.

Темноволосый тамплиер гневно заскрежетал зубами:

- Чертовы ублюдки, ассассины… Вы захватили одного из наших… Мы ищем его.

- Неужели вас всех так заботит судьба той тамплиерки? Вас же, собаки, много.

- Заткнись! Где она? Что вы сделали с ней?

- Я задаю вопросы, - Имс убрал ногу с его спины, и тамплиер тут же перевернулся на спину, крепко сжимая пальцами глубокую рану. Он посмотрел на ассассина зло и ненавидяще. Имс не снимал капюшон, но сейчас с земли воин хорошо видел его лицо. Жестокое лицо убийцы, мрачно сведенные брови, залегшие на лбу морщины и пухлые израненные губы. Ассассин присел на корточки и взял грязными пальцами тамплиера за подбородок. – Ищешь женщину, да? Возможно, важную лично для тебя… Так вон, можешь отправляться домой, щенок. Она сунула свой нос в наши дела, за что я ее и прирезал.

Имс увидел, какой ужас мелькнул в глазах тамплиера. Затем ужас сменился гневом и лютой ненавистью.

- Ты сгоришь в аду… - прошипел он.

- В моей вере нет такого места.

Имс крепче сжал его челюсть и ударил его головой о камни. Он встал, и свистнул, призывая коня. Затем как-то медленно зашагал к телу мертвого тамплиера, из которого торчал его меч. Выдернул оружие и спрятал в ножны, не потрудившись очистить от крови. Имс забрался в седло, и неторопливо скрылся из виду, зная, что за ним сейчас никто не погонится.

Он немного не доехал до Иерусалима. Выпал из седла у конюшен перед городом. Но почти сразу несколько людей в белых одеждах монахов подобрали его с дороги и унесли в бюро ассассинов.

Артур захрипел от боли. Как физической, так и душевной. Убили. Марию убили. Он лежал на каменистой земле, глядя в небо, и не желал подниматься, пока осознание смерти сестры молотило его изнутри, ненависть выворачивала его наружу.

- Г…господин… - раздался откуда-то слабый голос. Затем стоны боли.

Голос заставил Артура стиснуть зубы и сесть. Рука кровоточила. Серая рубаха на рукаве вся пропиталась кровью.

- Господин… Вы живы?.. – тамплиер едва ворочал во рту языком, коверкал слова.

Артур медленно обвел поле битвы взглядом. Его замутило, и картинка поплыла перед глазами. Кто-то еще корчился в предсмертных муках. Парня, что говорил – Арна с отрубленной рукой, еще можно было спасти, если успеть добраться до города вовремя. Но эта мысль уплыла куда-то. Боль в затылке нарастала. Артур обернулся, с удивлением замечая кровь на камнях. Но сразу же мир закружился перед глазами Артура, поблек и исчез совсем.

Артур вернулся к реальности уже через сутки. Он проснулся, задыхаясь от кошмаров, в маленькой темной комнате. Через маленькое окошко у потолка в помещение пробивались слабые солнечные лучи. Артур тут же рванулся, чтобы сесть, но ударившая в виски боль и подступившая к горлу тошнота заставили его незамедлительно лечь обратно. Правая рука не пожелала слушаться хозяина, когда тот решил коснуться головы, и тамплиер страдальчески простонал, осознавая сколь ужасен данный факт для воина. Зато левая слушалась, и Артур смог нащупать бинты на своей голове. Кто-то обработал его раны. И правое плечо тоже. Оно было туго перевязано, и бинты крепились к торсу. Хотя бы понятно, почему он почти не может ей пошевелить. Возможно, даже не в ране дело.

Небольшая деревянная дверь отворилась, и в помещение, пригнувшись, вошел монах в коричневой робе. Он держал в руках чашу, и спокойно приблизился к Артуру.

- Вы очнулись.

- Где я? – голос Артура звучал слабо и хрипло.

- Вы в монастыре. Недалеко от того места, где мы вас нашли. Я принес Вам воду. – Монах помог мужчине отпить.

Артур жадно пил, потом опал на подушки:

- Кто-нибудь еще выжил?

- Нет, господин, Вы единственный.

Артур замолчал. Собрать мысли воедино было сложно, также, как и говорить. Спросить хотелось о многом, но он не мог сейчас позволить себе такую роскошь. Потому, прежде, чем вновь провалиться в сон просто спросил:

- Смогу спасти руку?

- Как воин – да. Но пока не пробуйте ей шевелить. Нужен покой. Отдыхайте, здесь Вы в безопасности.

Артур уже не слышал, как монах покинул комнату.

Тамплиер вернулся в Акру как только понял, что головокружение и тошнота больше его не мучают. Он был одержим мыслями о слепой мести. Ненависть ко всему клану ассассинов пожирала его изнутри, а во снах он видел, как разрубает на куски этого наглого одетого в белую монашескую робу убийцу. Или же видел, как его разрубают, топчут, вбивают в землю. Кровная месть, за сестру. Никто не должен трогать его семью. Убивать его воинов. Он начнет поиски с Иерусалима. Никто из его людей не добрался до города - именно туда Артур и отправится. Только рука: держать меч в правой уже было легко, и даже махать им, но стоило встретить препятствие – рубануть по тренировочному чучелу или дереву - как боль мгновенно отдавала в плечо, а повязка пропитывалась кровью. Но Артур был рад тому, что вообще может держать оружие, ассассин не затронул кость, значит надо лишь залечить плоть.

Артур шел по улицам Иерусалима. В город он отправился не один, однако на сами поиски предпочитал никого не брать. За две с лишним недели рана хорошо затянулась, а за те десять дней, что он провел в Иерусалиме, перестала беспокоить совсем, даже в тренировочных боях. Артур понимал, что тратит слишком много времени на город, но чутье подсказывало ему, что ассассины укрываются именно тут. Много одетых в белое монахов, хотя в храме, где ему помогли, монахи носили коричневые робы. Артур решил не раскрывать того, что он принадлежит к тамплиерам, хотя своих людей он видел в этом городе. Поиски всегда было проще проводить инкогнито. Но и отказываться от того, кем он является, он не собирался. Потому свою серую рубаху с красными крестами укрыл под длинным грязно-голубого цвета саваном обычного горожанина, голову обмотал куском ткани. А оружие прятал в складках одежды, решив, что таская с собой меч привлечет слишком много внимания. День за днем он выходил на улицы, на главную рыночную площадь. Обходил район за районом. От его людей не поступало ровно никакой информации. Сам Артур пару раз видел очень похожих на информаторов ассассинов людей. Он не приближался, наблюдал издалека. Один раз только Артур не удержался, и двинулся было следом за одним подозрительным человеком, но тот в миг исчез в толпе без следа.

Артур приноровился выискивать в толпе тех, кто что-то замышлял. Замечал карманников, отличал простых монахов от информаторов. До этого конечно, он чуть было не плюнул на поиски в этом городе, но поняв, что на одной из площадей южного района уж очень часто встречаются такие «монахи». Потому он заставил себя два дня сидеть на площади в тени какого-нибудь здания и смотреть. Искать. Кто ищет, тот всегда найдет. Через толпу спешным шагом пробирался человек в серых одеждах. Артур быстро нашел его глазами, подождал, пока человек пройдет площадь и встал, быстро направляясь следом. Он шел за мужчиной несколько улиц, прошел через храмовую площадь, пока тот не свернул в какую-то узкую улочку за храмом. Артур понял, что там безлюдно и замедлил шаг. Нащупал в складках нож и сжал рукоять. Потом медленно приблизившись к улочке, заглянул за угол. Тупик. И никого. Никаких следов. Артур нахмурился. Ступил на улочку и несколько раз прошел туда - обратно. Никаких дверей, подземных люков или еще чего. Старые облупленные каменные стены. С крыши спорхнуло несколько голубей, привлекая внимание тамплиера. И тишина. Он прищурился, глядя на ярко-синее высокое небо, выругался с досадой и быстро покинул улочку.

- Нерасторопный болван, - Малик ходил туда-сюда перед своим прилавком, - Идиот.

Он на секунду остановился, глянув раздраженно на полноватого кучерявого информатора.

- Нас пасут тамплиеры, и уже давно… - начал было тот.

- Да я уж понял без твоей помощи, Юсуф. Передай этому жуку, что б ноги его не было в Иерусалиме. Натворил дел, убил десяток тамплиеров да еще чуть сам не подох. Ох, честное слово, было бы проще, если бы наши и не находили его. Не пришлось бы так осторожничать из-за тамплиеров.

- Однако, Малик, расправился Имс с тамплиерами необычайно хорошо.

- Иди вон вместе со своими лестными эпитетами. Пока тот ряженный не раскрыл мое бюро!

Юсуф ничего не сказал, вышел так же, как и пришел, через люк на крыше комнаты отдыха.

Он быстрым шагом направился обратно из улочки, но не успел и шагу ступить на площадь, как к его горлу приставили лезвие. Юсуф замер всего на секунду, уже рассчитав мысленно перехват оружия у нападавшего, и сразу пропустил удар кулаком в переносицу, потом под колени. И он с выдохом повалился вперед.

- Даже не думай шевелиться, - человек в голубых одеждах схватил одной рукой его за волосы, другой приставил нож к горлу. – Так вот где вход.

Он усмехнулся, но Юсуф решил не рисковать и не смотреть сейчас на мужчину. Следил за его тенью.

- Ты не единственный кого я смогу поймать, так что лучше говори. – Продолжил мужчина. – Я ищу вашего ассассина, который убил моих людей у храма на дороге в Акру, примерно месяц назад. Говори, как его зовут и где найти.

Юсуф презрительно хмыкнул, промолчав, и сразу почувствовал, как лезвие неглубоко врезается в кожу. Наверное, до крови. Голос у напавшего был грубый, пропитанный тихой ненавистью.

- Таких наверняка было много.

- О, не притворяйся. Лучше говори, и я отпущу тебя. Ты всего лишь информатор, а мне нужен воин. Только один воин из всей вашей дружной шайки.

- Решил ему отомстить? А, тамплиер? – Юсуф попробовал сказать это уверенно, но голос предательски дрожал, мужчина не смог выдавить и ноту уверенности.

- Мне нужен только он один. Говори, - мужчина больно рванул его за волосы.

Юсуф поморщился, стиснув зубы. Потом слабо ухмыльнулся:

- Акра. Северо-восточная окраина. Стена между районами. – Он был спокоен за Имса. Юсуф на сто процентов был уверен, что Имс справиться хоть с этим, хоть с еще десятком таких же тамплиеров. Он закрыл глаза, ожидая, что вот-вот ему перережут горло. Но вопреки ожиданиям, тамплиер выполнил уговор и убрал нож. И сразу врезал ему коленом в лоб. Юсуф повалился на землю, последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как отключиться: спешно удаляющийся тамплиер.

- И не наигрался еще, Имс? – Рафик, глава бюро тамплиеров в Акре, с усмешкой наблюдал за ассассином, стоящим по другую сторону прилавка. Имс разглядывал одну за другой карты стене и жевал яблоко.

- Интересно, это тут они крепость собрались строить? – удивленно вскинул брови мужчина, вновь кусая яблоко. – Кстати, фкушные яблоки. Ты хде достал?

- Рынок у ворот. – Отмахнулся мужчина. - Имс. Скажи, как долго ты еще будешь провоцировать тамплиеров? Тебе мало того, что они весь город перевернули с ног на голову. Если они раскроют убежище – тебе несдобровать.

- Не раскроют, - Имс прицельно кинул огрызок в кучу бумаг, выброшенных Рафиком. – Что ты, что Малик – будто сговорились. Тебе мало того, какие обо мне ходят слухи? Да и будто ты сам не знаешь меня в деле.

Ассассин размял плечо, и направился к комнате отдыха.

- Джалал есть сегодня?

- Нет, и не надейся ее увидеть, Имс, - Рафик оперся о прилавок. – Я бы хотел тебя проучить, но долг есть долг сообщить, что тебя ищет еще кое-кто. Он смог поймать нашего информатора Юсуфа в Иерусалиме. Совсем рядом с бюро Малика. Судя по всему – он очень хитер и ловок.

- О, не похоже на обычных увальней-тамплиеров, - начал было Имс, но запнулся, - Что он сделал с Юсуфом?

- Отпустил, - усмехнулся Рафик.

- Странно.

- Нет, Имс, это хорошо, а не странно. Может, найдется кто-то, кто научит тебя быть аккуратнее, и даже лучше, если это будет недруг.

Имс промолчал и уселся на подушки, задумавшись. Он пытался сообразить, кто бы мог искать его. Идти по следу, оставить в живых информатора. Но как бы то ни было, он или слишком уверен в себе, или недооценивает Имса. «Посмотрим, сначала, найдет ли он меня», Имс откинулся на подушки, позволяя себе забыть об этом сейчас. Он решил вздремнуть, но понял, что сон не идет, и встал.

Рафик заметил его движение.

- Снова идешь погулять, Имс? Может, займешься делом Малика?

- У меня есть свое, поручи новичку.

Имс направился к выходу на крышу.

- Я всегда буду знать, когда за тобой хвост, Имс, - с ноткой самодовольства произнес ему вслед Рафик, - Имей в виду, в следующий раз, когда ты вернешься – вход может быть закрыт.

Имс ничего не ответил, легко вскарабкался по стене и подтянулся на руках, выбираясь на крышу. Шумный город, граница района бедняков и богачей. Высокая стена, преодолеть которую могут только ассассины, виднелась в нескольких кварталах от убежища. Имс направился прямо к ней, к одиноко стоящей обзорной башне. Здесь, в бедном районе, на крышах не было стражников, но на самой стене были видны их фигуры. Неподвижно стоящие или расхаживающие по вверенным им участкам. Уже ближе к стене Имс спустился, решив сейчас не провоцировать стражу. Он двинулся к фруктовому рынку. Где-то по левую сторону от него причитали попрошайки. Вот несколько нищенок направились к нему, протягивая в мольбах ладони. Имс ускорил шаг, кинув куда-то в сторону пару монет, и даже не обернувшись на них. Мужчина свернул направо, проходя по улочке, ведущей на небольшую площадь, где находились прилавки торговцев. Имс заметил несколько воров в толпе. Обвел зорким глазом площадь, и увидел еще одного чуть дальше. Это напрягло. Сигнал тревоги сразу ударил по интуиции: что делают воры в районе, где и красть нечего? Еду с прилавков таскают? Имс, продолжая путь, присмотрелся к одному, что стоял неподалеку. Нет, таким еда точно не нужна. Уж эти экземпляры крадут только золото да серебро. Значит, скорее всего, их наняли что-то разведать.

Отвлекшись на эти мысли, Имс не сразу сообразил, что кошель с пояса исчез. Один из прохожих сильно толкнул его, обогнав, и пошел дальше, исчезая в толпе. Ассассин положил руку на пояс, обнаружив пропажу. Нескольких ножей тоже не доставало. Он, как только сообразил, сразу бросился вслед за вором, расталкивая людей. Вор же, заметив, что за ним гонятся, стал удирать, и Имсу даже стало проще выследить его взглядом в потоке людей. Вор свернул направо в безлюдные переулки, ассассин усмехнулся – там он его нагонит даже быстрей. Он свернул за ним, прибавляя скорости, но был вынужден резко затормозить. Прямо перед Имсом раскрыл свои каменные объятия тупик, а в нем пятеро наемников: четыре вора, да нет уж, скорее, головореза, и один, отдельно стоящий у дальней стены. Лицо его было скрыто, но, судя по всему, именно он и нанял людей. Его одежды говорили о более высоком ранге, а перстень на пальце, если бы только Имс мог разглядеть его, и вовсе выдал бы корни. Все позиции и вооружение врагов ассассин оценил мгновенно. Едва успев затормозить перед первым головорезом, он уклонился от кулака в голову, нырнул ловко вниз и подбил его ноги. Но тут же, не давая ни себе, ни врагам и минуты на раздумья, вскочил и выхватил меч из ножен, отбивая атаку второго наемника. Однако у того меч был слишком тяжел, да и сам мужчина по габаритам вряд ли тянул даже на простого толстяка. Имс отшатнулся, едва выдерживая мощную и грубую атаку. Споткнулся, пятясь, и ткнулся спиной в стену. Меч наемника скользнуло по лезвию Имса к эфесу, и в следующую секунду его тонкое оружие уже валялся на земле вне зоны досягаемости. Противник замахнулся на Имса, но прежде, чем успел обрушить свой тяжелый смертельный удар, ассассин сделал быстрый и резкий укол скрытым лезвием ему в живот. Наемник замер, рухнул на колени, потом завалился на бок, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Ассассин неслышно убрал клинок, развернулся, едва уходя от удара второго наемника. Он смог уклониться лишь на малость, и тяжелый удар булавой в часть силы пришелся на его плечо. Однако этого хватило, чтобы у Имса подкосились ноги, и от боли потемнело в глазах. Он пошатнулся, вновь прижимаясь к стене. Мужчина понял, что дело плохо, очень плохо. Невредимой рукой он выхватил один из пары оставшихся ножей на поясе, и метнул точно в лоб наемнику с булавой. Их осталось двое, но на периферии зрения ассассин заметил движение. Нанявший убийц человек вытащил короткий клинок из ножен на поясе и сделал знак рукой оставшимся двум наемникам. Те стали надвигаться на Имса с разных сторон, поигрывая в руках оружием. Они не торопились, по всей видимости, желали подавить Имса морально, напугать, прежде, чем напасть. Мужчина глянул на лежащий безнадежно далеко меч, потом медленно достал из-за пояса оставшийся нож. Что-то было не так. Нет, черт возьми, все шло не так. Эти безжалостные мокрушники не имели и толики того воинского достоинства, с каким сражались тамплиеры. Сейчас Имс точно такого не ожидал. Хотя он мог бы победить их всех одним только скрытым клинком, сейчас его застали врасплох. Имс понял: надо валить оттуда. И делать это как можно быстрее. Не дожидаясь, пока наемники приблизятся к нему еще на шаг, он метнул нож в стоящего ближе к выходу мужчину. Тот с трудом ушел от оружия, когда Имс был уже рядом, вонзив клинок ему в горло, и сразу, решив не узнавать, что предпримет оставшийся вор, когда сообразит, в чем дело, метнулся из переулка.

Прыти, с какой мчался по улицам ассассин, мог позавидовать, пожалуй, даже волк. Он расталкивал людей, скидывал ящики и корзины, расчищая перед собой дорогу. Артур бежал следом со всех ног, не сводя с него взгляд. Его оставшийся наемник бежал чуть позади. Люди расступались перед ними, кто успеет. Охрана быстро подключилась к погоне, и вот ассассин был вынужден свернуть в узкие улочки. К его несчастью, сейчас было послеобеденное время, когда народ выползал на улицы, рынки, и сновали туда-сюда. Артур со злобой усмехнулся про себя, когда ассассин налетел на очередного зеваку пострадавшим в драке плечом, и споткнулся, едва не зарываясь носом в землю. Но, к огорчению Артура, он не упал, а сжал здоровой рукой свое плечо, и метнулся в очередной пролет между домами. Артур свернул следом, и обнаружил, что преследуемый уже ловко взбирается по ящикам и лесам на крышу двухэтажного дома. Тамплиер незамедлительно бросился следом. Он видел, что ассассин с трудом подтягивается на обеих руках, и злорадно восторжествовал: тот выдохся, вымотанный битвой и погоней. Далеко теперь не убежит. Артур и не заметил, что последний наемник отстал: он был слишком тяжел и неповоротлив, и пустые деревянные ящики рухнули под его весом, так и не дав ни ему, ни охране, взобраться следом на крышу. Артур не успел как следует обрадоваться тому, что погоня будет скоро прекращена, так как соломенная крыша норовила выскользнуть у него из-под ног. Тем временем ассассин уже мчался по ровным бетонным крышам прямо на высокую стену. Артур наплевал на осторожность и на всей скорости рванулся вперед за ним. Он был почти у цели, почти поймал убийцу, и просто так сдаваться не собирался. Уж лучше он убьется, упав с крыши. Но тут его безрассудство и адреналин, как ни странно, помогли ему, и тамплиер за считанные секунды сильно сократил дистанцию между собой и ассассином.

Человек в белом мишлахе с капюшоном уже приближался к краю крыши, где от стены его отделяли два метра пустоты.

«Ну все, ты мой!», - восторжествовал Артур, когда ассассин вдруг с силой оттолкнулся от края крыши, пролетел два метра до стены и ухватился обеими руками за каменные выступы. Артур резко затормозил у края. Ассассин застонал от боли в раненном плече, его пальцы сорвались с выступа, и несколько мгновений он болтался на одной здоровой руке, готовый вот-вот сорваться вниз. Артур не поверил своим глазами, когда убийца сделал рывок, ухватился вновь двумя руками за выступ, уперся ногами в стену и пополз наверх. Он едва слышно рычал от боли, которую приносило ему каждое движение поврежденным плечом. Однако ассассин был приучен терпеть почти любую боль. Артур едва опомнился от увиденного, и сильно пораженный, решил, что и ему по плечу проделать тот же самый трюк. Он отошел на пару метров назад, разогнался и прыгнул. Тело сильно ударилось о каменную стену, однако руки крепко схватились за каменный выступ. Адреналин не давал ему опомниться, кровь стучала в ушах, а Артур уже карабкался по стене вслед за ассассином. Тот как раз перебирался через каменные зубцы стены, и, судя по всему, не в силах подтянуться последний раз, просто перевалился через ограду. Тот факт, что Артур последовал за ним, даже не пришел ему в голову. И когда Артур преодолел последнее препятствие и перелез следом, он застал ассассина прислонившимся к камням, сжимающим рукой поврежденное плечо. Тамплиер даже замер, не ожидав, что мужчина не кинется убегать дальше. Тот так же обмер, забыв на секунду, как дышать. Артур прочел в его глазах удивление. Удивление от того, что некто в дорогих одеждах, по всей видимости, господин, полезет за ним на высокую отвесную стену, отделяющую два района. С полминуты они так и смотрели друг на друга. Артур сумел, наконец, второй раз рассмотреть лицо ассассина: грубое, в синяках, с подбитыми пухлыми губами. В синих глазах кроме удивления, читался еще и почти детский восторг, а губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки. На той руке, которой он сжимал раненное плечо, Артур заметил отсутствующий безымянный палец. Оба отошли от удивления одновременно, но ассассин оказался быстрее. Едва Артур шевельнулся, чтобы вытащить кинжал, убийца уже приставил к его шее правую руку. Так сначала показалось тамплиеру. Скрытый клинок блеснул на солнце, выходя из ладони ассассина ровно в том месте, где не было пальца.

- Не двигайся, если хочешь жить, тамплиер, - хриплый голос убийцы заставил Артура замереть. Потом медленно поднять руки, показывая, что он не собирается доставать оружие.

- Как ты узнал, кто я? – сощурился Артур.

- Прочел твои мысли, - шепнул тот в ответ.

Левая рука ассассина скользнула в складки одежды Артура. Но тамплиер решил не дожидаться разоружения. Воспользовавшись тем, что убийца рассредоточил внимание, Артур схватил его за запястье со скрытым клинком, и заломил. Прошипев ругательства, ассассин ударил его по колену, толкая от себя. Артур отпрянул, устояв на ногах, и вытащил свой кинжал.

- Четыре неповоротливых мокрушника, поднятая на уши городская охрана, и тамплиер. Да еще и без меча и ведра с крестом на голове. Я сегодня нарасхват. Зачем пожаловал, дорогуша? – мужчина медленно отходил от него, пока Артур наступал, с клинком наготове.

Тамплиер гневно прищурился, крепче сжал рукоять кинжала.

- Ты ведь сам уже вспомнил, чтец мыслей. Мое имя Артур, а не «дорогуша». Запомни хорошенько, возможно, тебе придется его повторять на том свете.

- О, так ты рассчитываешь убить меня? – эта мысль, казалось, позабавила ассассина. – Как смело и дерзко, для такого хилого воина.

Наступила очередь Артура усмехаться:

- От кого я слышу такие слова. Сам, ассассин, едва на ногах стоишь, и кровью истекаешь. Ты слаб и ничтожен сейчас. Мне даже стыдно тебя добивать. Но выбора нет. – Артур рванулся вперед, ударяя кинжалом убийцу. Но тот успел уклониться, предвидя удар, и, схватив, Артура за руку, заломил за спину. Заставив выпрямиться перед собой, он положил правую руку ему на лопатку.

- Ты трус, - заговорил ассассин, - ты натравил на меня жалких наемников, вместо того, чтобы вызвать на бой. И в этот самый момент один мой удар решит твою жизнь.

Артур стиснув зубы, почувствовал, как под лопатку ему утыкается острие скрытого клинка. Сейчас он не смел шевелиться.

- Ты… - прошипел Артур.

- Имс. Запомни это имя. Как ты говоришь, тебе придется его повторять на том свете.

- Пусть я сейчас умру, но я подожду тебя там, и ты ответишь за то, что сделал с моей сестрой Марией, за смерти моих людей…

Артур закрыл глаза, готовый принять свою смерть. Он не видел, как изменилось и просветлело лицо Имса.

- Твою сестру?.. - Тот даже на мгновенье ослабил хватку. Это тамплиер почувствовал мгновенно, рванулся и ударил ассассина по лицу.

Имс упал от неожиданного удара, но тут же вскинул лицо вверх и посмотрел на Артура.

- Так Мария – твоя сестра?

Артур, занесший было над его головой кинжал, замер.

- Что тебе известно?

Ассассин помедлил. Не знал, что ответить. Потому, растягивая время, медленно поднялся на ноги, глядя на Артура и клинок.

- Значит, - он стал осторожно отходить от Артура к ограде. – Она не невеста тебе, а сестра.

- Что ты знаешь? Говори! Она жива?! – Артур злился все сильней.

- Она не мертва, нет. Она, можно так сказать, живее всех живых.

Артур замер на мгновенье.

- Так ты соврал тогда! – Артур готов был рвануться вперед на Имса, но увидел, как тот поднял руку, показывая, что лучше не стоит.

- Соврал. Ну и ничего страшного.

- Ничего страшного?! – Артур зло крикнул. – Зачем?!

Имс покачал головой медленно, все так же отодвигаясь от Артура к краю стены.

- Она жива, и искать ее не стоит.

- С какой стати? Почему? – тамплиер хотел ему верить, и не мог, но все же верил. Внутри все перевернулось от противоречивости чувств. Он даже опустил руку с кинжалом.

- Это тебя уже не касается, Артур. – С этими словами ассассин вспрыгнул на один из каменных зубцов стены, оттолкнулся от него и прыгнул.

Тамплиер едва выдохнул от шока. Он выронил кинжал и рванулся к каменной ограде, наклоняясь над ней, всматриваясь вниз. Высота стены была метров двадцать. От человека, упавшего с нее осталось бы лишь кровавое месиво. Но ничего такого Артур не увидел. Он долго всматривался вниз, не понимая, как можно было прыгнуть и выжить после такого. Но в какой-то момент один из стогов сена шевельнулся, и из него выбрался Имс – целый и невредимый. С ассассина слетел капюшон, и он посмотрел наверх, прямо на изумленного Артура. Имс усмехнулся ему, подмигнул, зная, что вряд ли с такого расстояния тамплиер это заметит. Потом накинул капюшон на голову, сжал свое поврежденное плечо, и смешался с толпой проходящих мимо монахов.

В самый разгар дня, но не тогда, когда жара поглощает города, и люди прячутся по своим домам, а тогда, когда она только-только начинает спадать, и все выходят на улицы, Имс прогуливался по рынку. По одному из многочисленных рынков Акры. Он уже почти час не спускал глаз с тамплиера, решившего устроить маскарад. Наверное, он думал, что таким образом проведет ассассина, хотя только привлек его внимание. Разодетый в бирюзового цвета одежды, крестоносец разгуливал по улицам Акры близ дворца. На этот раз тамплиер повесил на пояс свой длинный тонкий меч. Хоть Имс прекрасно знал, что Акра – город крестоносцев, и наверняка даже дом самого Артура, все же не думал, что тот вырядился просто так. Он видел, как тамплиер ищет. Видел и усмехался, находясь на расстоянии сотни метров. Азарт полностью завладел ассассином, и он внимательно следил за каждым шагом Артура, оставаясь для него инкогнито. Спустя какое-то время он понял: тамплиер решил, что на сегодня хватит. Потому он, сильно не раздумывая, к чему привела схватка с ним в последний раз, быстро стал сокращать расстояние между ними. Артур крутился у лавки продавца ожерелий, когда Имс почти с нежностью коснулся его талии, слегка выдвинув скрытый клинок, и шепнул:

- Хочешь, куплю тебе одно?

Артур замер, ничего не ответив. Имс усмехнулся, понимая, что ему удалось застать его врасплох.

- Нет, так нет. Медленно поверни налево и спокойно иди, будто ничего не происходит. Ты же знаешь, я могу убить у всех на виду, и люди заметят не сразу.

Тамплиер молча повернулся и медленно двинулся вперед по улице. Имс шел чуть сбоку, не убирая кленка от его ребер.

- Что тебе нужно? – сквозь зубы произнес Артур.

- Это смотря что ты можешь мне предложить. – С ухмылкой ответил ассассин.

- Решил избавиться от меня? – Напрягся мужчина, когда ассассин подтолкнул его к проходу между домами.

- Ну, если так, тебя бы уже тут не стояло.

Тамплиер сглотнул, недопоняв его фразу, и промолчал. Они свернули несколько раз среди узких улочек.

- Ах да, прости. Твое знание языка хорошее, но не настолько, чтобы ты смог понять некоторые выражения. – Имс наслаждался. Доводить других было его неотъемлемой частью, равно как и принадлежность к ордену убийц.

- Я смотрю, ты упорствуешь, продолжая свои поиски. Я тебе настолько интересен, тамплиер? – Имс позволил себе слегка наклониться к уху Артура и издевательски прошептать, - У вас там, на германских землях, мальчиками балуются?

Крестоносец скрипнул зубами:

- Все твои мысли извращены. Вы, ассассины, известны как ужасные и бесстрашные убийцы, а по мне, так вы просто кучка наркоманов, привыкших к гашишу и легкодоступным женщинам. Уж правильно прозвали вас во времена Хуго де Пейна – гашишины.

Имс толкнул его в последний поворот, заканчивающийся тупиком.

- Как нелестно, меня почти задело.

Воспользовавшись тем, что ассассин убрал от его ребер оружие, Артур выхватил меч из ножен, но занести для удара не успел. Имс остановил его, сжав кулак тамплиера двумя руками. Артур не растерялся и свободной рукой ударил в ассассина в плечо. Тот зашипел, отпрянув.

- А да, ты же поранил его пару дней назад. Наверняка падение в стог сена не сильно помогло заживлению. – Артур злорадно оскалился, поднимая перед собой меч.

- Ах ты ж хаволь*[3]…- Имс согнулся, касаясь плеча, - Ebn el Metanaka*[4]… Ты попал…

Артур приоткрыл рот от удивления. Потому что скорость ассассина была такой, что он и не заметил, как Имс приблизился. Он осознал это, когда стало катастрофически не хватать воздуха. Имс прижал его одной рукой за горло к стене, сильно сдавив, второй удерживал его за запястье с оружием. Тамплиер не сразу понял свой страх, только спустя какое-то мгновенье, когда увидел, что глаза Имса потемнели, как темнеют глаза убийцы, когда в руках у него новая жертва. Или может это у самого Артура потемнело в глазах, и он едва смог выдавить:

- Пусти...

Он стал слабо царапать руку Имса на своем горле.

- Пусти, пусти… - он уже молил, на последнее слово воздуха уже не хватило.

Имс зло прохрипел, оторвал его руку с мечом от стены и вновь ударил по ней. Сдерживать боль было бы для него невыносимо, если бы не придававший силы и скорости адреналин.

Артур послушно разжал запястье, позволяя мечу упасть на землю. И сразу же Имс ослабил хватку. Тамплиер пошатнулся, его повело в сторону, но мужчина не дал ему упасть, продолжая держать за горло. Артур закашлялся, посмотрел на ассассина.

- Зачем ты продолжаешь следить за мной? Я тебе сказал: в порядке твоя сестра. Не убита. И она не в плену. Чего тебе еще надо? – все еще охваченный приступом гнева произнес Имс.

Он медлил. Одно движение пальцем – и клинок мог с легкостью проткнуть горло тамплиера. Но, как и в прошлый раз, на стене между районами, он остановился, лишь посмотрев в темные глаза противника.

- Думаешь… я поверю ассассину? – хрипло произнес Артур.

- Я не врал тебе, тамплиер, и дал тебе уйти. Но ты упорно продолжил выведывать обо мне.

Артур замолчал и отвернулся. Имс прищурился и заглянул ему в лицо. Гнев быстро улетучивался, оставляя место непонятному веселью.

- Может, ты соврал о том, что та женщина тебе сестра?

- Я не врал! – почти выкрикнул Артур, и вновь закашлялся.

Имс отпустил его и отступил. Тамплиер склонился, кашляя, и выпрямился, только когда смог вдохнуть почти свободно.

- Эй, красавчик-тамплиер, - Имс взял его за подбородок и повернулся к себе, - Из-за тебя меня даже свои выперли из города, сказав, что я нарушаю всякие договоренности между вами, крестоносцы, и нашим кланом. – Так вот слушай сюда: твоя сестра жива, здорова, и счастлива. Возвращаться она не собирается. Так что даже не думай ее искать.

- Почему я должен…

- Заткнись со своими «верю - не верю». Я не собираюсь тебя вести к ней. И что-либо доказывать. – Имс наклонился ближе к его лицу, заглядывая в глаза.

Артур весь напрягся под его пристальным взглядом, но свой не отвел.

- Спасибо, что великодушно оставил меня в живых.

- Не за что, - Имс, позволяя своим порывам над собой властвовать, совсем сократил расстояние между их лицами, лизнул Артура в губы, и отстранился, - Но в следующий раз, если будешь следить за мной – мой клинок в тебя точно вонзиться.

Он похлопал его легко по щеке, отвернулся и вмиг исчез из переулка, оставив обескураженного Артура стоять у стены в попытках осмыслить сказанное.

Идя быстрым шагом по уже опустевшим улицам города, Артур безуспешно пытался отогнать от себя мысли о случившемся днем. Он злился на себя, на ассассина, на слабость. Ему до сих пор было трудно сглатывать после удушья, будто ком в горле стал. И именно этот фактор мешал ему отбросить мысли об ассассине. Губы давно высохли от странного... Нет, поцелуем это назвать Артур не мог. Лицо запылало мгновенно. Его лизнул в губы мужчина. Мало того, ассассин. То есть потенциальный враг. Он же его чуть дважды не убил, и один раз сам был почти убит. Это стало превращаться в закономерность. Артуру пора бы закончить свою погоню, прекратить эти поиски.

Ассассин ему не врал. В этом тамплиер убедился спустя почти пять дней: неизвестный гонец доставил ему письмо. Когда Артур вскрывал конверт, у него мелькнула мысль, что это от ассассина. Как он назвался? Имс? У тамплиера даже ладони вспотели. Мысли о ловкаче, который при всех своих возможностях не убил его. И даже ответил на вопросы о сестре. А как внезапно изменилось его лицо, когда он узнал о связывающих их узах.

Но письмо было не от ассассина, а от Марии. Артура охватила неожиданная радость. Он быстро пробежал глазами по ровным строчкам. Мария писала:

"Дорогой брат,

Мне сообщили, что ты ищешь меня, а также, что некоторые наши люди погибли во время твоих поисков от руки ассассина. Артур, хочу тебе сообщить, что со мной все в порядке. Я живу хорошо, и возвращаться не собираюсь. Прости, что покинула тебя и отца, но я решила, что так будет лучше, особенно, когда решила идти по выбранному мной пути. Прошу, не ищи меня, ибо где безопасно для меня - тебя может ждать смерть. Но я понимаю, что ты упрям, и вряд ли послушаешь меня, если не увидишь меня своими глазами. Поэтому я буду ждать тебя в воскресенье во время утренней мессы у восточных ворот Иерусалима.

Мария".

У Артура возникли смешанные чувства после прочтения письма. С одной стороны он был безмерно рад увидеть сестру. С другой стороны врожденная осторожность подсказывала ему о возможной опасности. Но он тут же убедил себя, что пожелай ассассины убить его, они не стали бы выманивать его из города. Сделали бы свое дело, не заставив Артура и из дома выйти.

Поэтому уже утром следующего дня он был у ворот Иерусалима. Оставив лошадь у дальней конюшни, тамплиер стал у стены дожидаться Марию. Он прибыл гораздо раньше назначенного времени, решив, что будет лучше наблюдать, откуда придет его сестра. И, если все же это подстава, заранее сможет заметить врага. Приближалось время мессы, и народ с окрестностей стал стекаться в город. В потоке людей Артур пытался найти глазами фигуру сестры, но все было тщетно. Мария не появилась и после начала мессы, когда местность перед воротами опустела, и все затихло,. Это заставило Артура напрячься. Он понимал, что еще час, и тут снова станет людно. Когда он уже было решил, что это все обман, и Мария не придет, женская фигура показалась у ворот. Облаченная в белые одежды, она стала приближаться к Артуру, и тамплиер сразу же узнал в ней свою сестру, хоть ее лицо и было частично скрыто платком. Они обнялись, и Мария сняла платок с лица, улыбаясь брату. Она не соврала, с ней действительно все было хорошо.

- Я почти было решил, что ты не придешь! – тамплиер не скрывал радости, сжал руки Марии.

- Артур, я так рада тебя видеть, - женщина улыбнулась. – Мне передали, что ты искал меня. Мне жаль, что из-за меня погибли наши люди.

- Да, верно. Дело рук этих ассассинов. Сестра, ты вышла из ворот города. Я думал, что могу найти тебя здесь, но все же для меня новость, что ты все это время была тут.

- Нет, Артур, я просто не хотела, чтобы ты знал, откуда я приду.

Артур пришел в замешательство, Мария, увидев это, продолжила.

- Раз мы встретились, и ты убедился, что со мной все хорошо, я прошу тебя сама: оставь это. Я не вернусь домой. И не хочу, чтобы наши братья вновь гибли.

- Сестра, я ничего не понимаю… - Артур посмотрел на Марию с ног до головы, и казалось, только что осознал.

- Постой, почему ты в арабской одежде? Ты нашла себе мужчину в этих землях и потому сбежала?

Ему показалось, но он увидел что-то в глазах женщины, похожее на страх.

- Только не говори мне, что это так… - Он запнулся от второго внезапного осознания. – Откуда ты узнала, что я ищу тебя? Мы и понятия не имели, где тебя искать. А уж очевидцев, кто бы прознал о нашей цели, точно не было, кроме…

Прежде, чем Артур произнес свою догадку, молодая тамплиерка приложила пальцы к его губам. Но он все же прошептал:

- Ты и ассассин? Ты предала нас?

- Артур, - серьезно и даже немного грубо произнесла Мария, - Я нашла свое место в этой жизни. И не вернусь обратно. Я никогда не предавала тамплиеров, и не сделаю этого. И оправдываться за свои поступки я не буду. Прошу еще раз - не ищи меня.

Мария вновь накинула платок на голову.

- Пока, Артур. Удачи тебе. – Она коснулась его щеки ладонью, улыбнулась, но платок скрыл ее улыбку, и пошла от него.

Артур сделал несколько шагов ей вслед, но потом остановился. До него дошло внезапное понимание чувств его сестры. Наверняка она познала то, что некоторые люди называли любовью. И оставила все ради этого. Артур вздохнул, дождался, пока фигура сестры скроется из виду, и медленно направился к конюшне.

- Твой тамплиер нашел, что искал.

- Отстань, Юсуф. – Хохотнул Имс. - По всей видимости, встреча с сестрой его не успокоила.

- Что-то, мне не кажется, что эта несчастная овечка случайно потерялась, - произнес третий мужчина. – Помочь ему найти тропу истины?

- Нумаир, этот мой. – Имс спрятал кинжал, который до этого покручивал в руках.

- Уж известно, что твой. Ты среди тамплиеров все на уши поставил, сам и разбирайся, пока магистр не прознал.

С этими словами Нумаир покинул компанию мужчин.

Неведомо как, но в этой маленькой деревушке, стоящей на крутом склоне, вдали от дороги, появился тамплиер. Конечно, они приходили и раньше, но до тех пор, пока они просто оставались на ночь, или временно давали лошадям передохнуть, их никто не трогал. Однако стоило начать совать нос в дела ассассинов, или пытаться что-то выведать, как мирные жители один за другим передавали вести, пока те не доходили до убийц. Имс размышлял, что, скорее всего, Нумаир был прав, и Артур попал сюда случайно. У тамплиера, отбывшего, насколько ему известно, в полдень из Иерусалима, это была первая остановка. И когда Имс понял, где решил передохнуть Артур, он коротким путем попал туда раньше. У ворот его уже ждал Юсуф в полной готовности передать новость магистру. Все было бы хорошо, если бы не именно этот тамплиер напал на их информатора, и преследовал одного из лучших ассассинов. В бюро Имс решил умолчать о семейной связи Артура с женой Альтаира. И до сих пор считал, что поступил правильно. Но сейчас, если он и решит вытягивать из переделки понравившегося ему тамплиера, придется искать Альтаира и Марию, и все им рассказывать. И пока он сделает все это, труп Артура будет спокойно лежать где-нибудь на дне озера.

- Ты как хочешь, Имс, - произнес Юсуф, - этот человек мне не друг. И если вызывает какую-то симпатию, то сугубо в благодарность за то, что я еще хожу по этой земле.

С этими словами информатор покинул Имса, скрывшись среди проходящей мимо группы людей.

Имс вздохнул, и направился вслед за Артуром. Тот наверняка сейчас не понимал, почему так много людей в белых балахонах монахов в этой деревушке. И скорее всего считал, что это из-за храма – на самом деле оплота ассассинов – что находился на самой высокой точке в деревне.

Имс проследил за ним до небольших лавок торговцев. Тамплиер хотел закупить еды в дорогу.

Артур провел в деревне уже почти час, и все это время Имс находился неподалеку. Сидел где-нибудь на лавочке среди простых зевак, или шел по крышам параллельно пути Артура по улице. И к тому моменту, когда тамплиер договаривался о цене хлеба с одним из торговцев, от взгляда Имса не укрылось то, что находившийся рядом мужчина осторожно вытащил из-за пазухи кинжал. Прежде, чем тот успел приблизиться к тамплиеру, Имс прошел мимо него, задев плечом и качая головой. Не замедляя шага, он кинул торговцу монету, и забрал хлеб. Тут же взял Артура за локоть и повел от лавок.

- Снова ты? – тамплиер выдохнул от удивления. И сразу попробовал вырвать локоть.

Имс отпустил его, сунул в руки хлеб и шепнул.

- Тише, если не хочешь, чтобы сейчас на тебя слетел кто-нибудь с крыши и переломал все кости. Иди за мной.

И Имс двинулся вперед, выходя на многолюдную улочку. Аккуратно расталкивая людей, не привлекая много внимания, он пошел впереди Артура. Тамплиер сам не мог ответить почему, но следовал за ассассином, не выпуская из виду его широкую спину. Он чувствовал опасность, и ему было не по себе в этой деревушке, но сейчас, когда ассассин нашел его, он понял, что плохое предчувствие отступает. Но как только они приблизились к воротам, их путь перегородили двое в таких же белых одеждах как у Имса. Свободная ладонь Артура легла на эфес меча. Один из мужчин усмехнулся:

- Имс, магистр желает видеть нашего гостя. Изволь провести его к нему.

- Брось, Джамир. Ты же сам знаешь, что этот мальчишка никого из наших не убил. – Произнося эту фразу, Имс одновременно поднял руку, призывая Артура молчать. – И здесь он случайно.

- Не покрывай его. Или тоже хочешь, чтобы тебя отправили отсюда, как Альтаира?

- Всем нам прекрасно известно, что через год-два Альтаир войдет в крепость уже магистром на смену нашему. – Ответил Имс.

- Этот тамплиер отследил нашего информатора. Еще чуть-чуть – и наше бюро в Иерусалиме накрыли бы. – Сказал Джамир, не сводя пристального взгляда с Артура.

- Иерусалим не Акра, наша власть там сильнее, чем у тамплиеров. И ведь никто не накрыл. А то, что он выследил информатора – не первый случай такой удачи для тамплиеров. – Парировал Имс.

На какое-то мгновенье наступила тишина. Артур почувствовал, как напряжены оба ассассина, и видел в готовности третьего. Он и сам до боли в пальцах сжимал эфес меча. Еще с минуту Имс и Джамир смотрели друг на друга, пока последний не указал рукой на ворота деревушки.

- Мы с тобой на одной стороне, Имс, хотелось бы продолжать такие отношения и вместе встретить в крепости Альтаира.

Имс двинулся вперед, и Артур за ним, но по-прежнему не убирая руки с эфеса.

- Я ему непременно передам твои ожидания. – Кинул Имс с усмешкой на губах.

После этого некоторый путь от деревни до первого поворота дороги Имс и Артур шли молча. Потом, дойдя до конюшни, Артур резко повернулся к Имсу.

- Почему ты выручил меня?

Ассассин не взглянул на него. Он, продолжая усмехаться, вывел своего коня из денника.

- Понравился ты мне.

Артур выпрямился. Кивнул. Спокойно направился к деннику, где оставил свою лошадь. Положил в сумку хлеб. Повернулся вновь к Имсу.

- Понравился. – Повторил он.

- Ага, - кивнул ассассин. – Понравился. А сейчас седлай свою лошадку и постарайся не отставать от меня.

С этими словами он вспрыгнул в седло и вывел коня на дорогу.

- Постой, куда мы направляемся? – Артур был озадачен. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал.

- Ну, - Имс посмотрел на дорогу в деревню, - друг Джамир ослушался приказа магистра и отпустил тебя из города. Как думаешь, через какое время двое или трое наших людей будут мчаться за тобой по этой дороге?

Артур выругался, быстро вспрыгнул в седло и пустил лошадь галопом вслед за Имсом.

- Куда мы направляемся? – крикнул тамплиер.

- К одному старому другу. Но за сегодня мы уже не успеем. Путь не близкий, - ответил Имс, и глянул на Артура, - Ты ведь не собираешься просто взять и отправиться в Акру?

Артур не сразу нашел, что ответить.

- Не сейчас. – Кинул он, заставив Имса еще больше расплыться в ухмылке.

Артур сел у огня, достав свою флягу с водой и отпив немного. Давно стемнело, лошади устали, не меньше, чем их наездники. Потому тамплиер и ассассин устроили привал на ночь.

- Вы теперь откроете на меня охоту? – поинтересовался Артур.

- Ты себе льстишь, - Имс пошевелил угли в костре. – Ты ничего такого и не сделал, чтобы тебя целенаправленно искать. Случайно увидят – могут и убить. Ну, конечно, если ты наденешь свою кольчугу, ведро и будешь гордо расхаживать позади какой-нибудь маленькой хижины, обнажив меч.*[5]

Он достал из сумки кусок хлеба и стал жевать.

Артур непонимающе посмотрел:

- Тогда зачем мы убегали?

- Мне захотелось остаться с тобой наедине ночью где-нибудь посреди степи или леса. И грубо воспользоваться преимуществом в силе. – Честно ответил Имс, и стал жевать последний кусок.

Артур резко встал и посмотрел на ассассина сверху вниз.

- Твой юмор неуместен.

- О, так ты понял, что я шучу? – обрадовался Имс.

Артур мгновенно залился краской, не найдясь, что ответить.

- Ну да, - продолжил Имс, - силой пользоваться я не буду. Тут я пошутил. А во всем другом, пожалуй, нет.

- У вас, ассассинов, всех такой скверный характер? – Артур зло сверкнул глазами.

- Я могу с уверенностью назвать тебе пятерых. С остальными я не настолько близко знаком, чтобы судить.

Тамплиер фыркнул, развернулся и направился к реке, где недавно они поили лошадей. Имс остался у костра.

Артур никогда не любил притворяться. Предпочитал быть честными с другими, как его сестра: выложить всю правду, все эмоции. Но в разговоре с ассассином это стало получаться все хуже. Раз за разом у него срабатывала защитная реакция на сумасшедшие реплики и поступки убийцы. Но он то притворится, что недопонял, то сделает вид, что зол.

Артур выдохнул, став на колени у воды и умыв лицо.

Зачем терзать себя сомнениями, нравится ему ассассин или нет. Врать себе что-то. Ради чего? Определенно ведь нравится. И дело не в том, что тот не убил его или защитил. В этом человеке все как-то притягивало тамплиера. Свободное поведение, своя доля честности. Даже запах. Он вдруг вспомнил, как потемнели его глаза от злости и боли, когда Имс сжимал руку на его горле. И ему ведь понравился этот взгляд. Но нет, определенно мазохистом Артур не был.

- А ведь твоя сестра связала свою жизнь с ассассином. – Раздалось рядом.

Артур вздрогнул от неожиданности, повернулся, посмотрев на стоящего недалеко Имса. Тот приблизился абсолютно неслышно. Артур с трудом мог рассмотреть выражение его лица в темноте. К счастью, ночь была достаточно ясной. Имс пребывал в задумчивости.

- Это наша с тобой четвертая встреча. А мы уже не пытаемся убить друг друга, и даже помогаем.

- Ты помогаешь мне. – Поправил Артур, поднимаясь с колен. – Так все же, Мария действительно с ассассином.

- Да, за нее не беспокойся. Она с очень хорошим ассассином, если такие термины могут ужиться рядом.

- Она дала мне это понять.

Имс приблизился к нему.

- Ты понравился мне в тот самый момент, когда я посмотрел тебе в глаза.

- Помниться, тогда…

- Да-да, - прервал его Имс. – Извини за руку. Но ведь я мог и лишить тебя ее.

- Ты тоже прости за плечо. Все же, я благодарен тебе за то, что ты выручил меня.

Имс усмехнулся. Коснулся его лица тыльной стороной ладони.

- Было бы жаль потерять такого тамплиера. Вообще было бы славно иметь в друзьях тамплиера.

Артур спокойно смотрел на него. Потом снял руку Имса со своей щеки. Улыбнулся, и, повернувшись, направился обратно к огню.

- Ну, или просто иметь, - произнес Имс позади него.

Артур тут же обернулся на него, замерев, но в следующий миг Имс налетел на него, сбивая с ног, и прижимая к земле, глубоко поцеловал. Тамплиер даже не сразу понял, что ему хочется сделать больше: ответить на поцелуй или выругаться. Потому он сделал и то, и другое.

Пропустив язык Имса в свой рот, Артур позволил сделать ассассину такую вещь с его ртом, что дыхание перехватило. Он не выдержал, и отвернулся, вдыхая глубоко. Сразу же уперся ему в грудь кулаком.

- Слезь, тяжело. Не могу вдохнуть…

- Не порть момент, Артур, - прошептал Имс ему на ухо. Затем нежно обвел мочку языком, втянул кожу на шее под ухом.

Артур стиснул зубы, когда сладкая дрожь прошлась по всему его телу. Он сжал ткань одежд на спине ассассина, прижал его за плечи к себе, не желая выпускать и прекращать этот момент. Теперь, когда твердый член Имса упирается ему в бедро, Артуру точно не сбежать от своих чувств. И уж точно защитная реакция полностью отказала ему, когда второпях тамплиер помогал Имсу освободить себя от одежды. Затем один за другим на траву рядом полетел ремень с ножами ассассина, его пояс, саван, рубаха…

Полностью освободившись от одежды, Имс стал целовать грудь и живот Артура, чувствуя, как тот дрожит. И совсем не от холода. Тело под его губами было горячим, возбужденным. Артур тянулся сам к ассассину, притянул его к себе, держа за голову сзади, поцеловал его губы, подбородок, шею. Имс отклонил его обратно на траву, провел ладонью по волосам Артура, щекам и губам, заставив целовать свои пальцы, заглотнуть глубже. И потом стал медленно проникать в него. Артур запрокинул голову, подставляя шею поцелуям Имса. Ассассин, стараясь отвлечь его от боли, стал жарко целовать шею Артура. Так хотелось потерять контроль над собой. Но тогда вся сладость этой ночи досталась бы лишь ему одному. А Имс этого не хотел. Он раскрывал Артура для себя, водил пальцами внутри. Потом медленно перевернул его на живот перед собой.

Артур захлебывался в стонах то ли боли, то ли блаженства, но медленно пропускал в себя ассассина. Имс вошел до конца, и вновь склонился над Артуром. Тамплиер, задыхаясь, немного обернулся и посмотрел на него. Перед глазами все плыло, и было невыносимо жарко, когда Имс вновь коснулся своими губами его шеи сзади, откинув недлинные волосы. Поцеловал в лопатку, и, оторвавшись, стал двигаться в нем, ускоряясь с каждым движением. Артур не сдерживал свои стоны, равно как и Имс. Ассассин сжимал его берда, запускал ладони в волосы. Почувствовав, что Артур на приделе, Имс сильнее прижал его бедра к своим, заставив прогнуться. Взял в руку его член, и стал двигаться быстрее, рывками. Он почти не слышал, как вскрикнул и сильно выгнулся под ним Артур. Собственный оргазм заглушил все звуки вокруг, все эмоции, оставив лишь одну.

Он медленно выскользнул из Артура и, обессилев, опустился рядом на подстилку из их одежд. Артур лежал на животе, часто дыша, и глядя на Имса темными, полу прикрытыми глазами. Ассассин, повинуясь возникшему из ниоткуда порыву, протянул руку к своей рубахе и укрыл ею Артура. Обнял его за талию и поцеловал в переносицу. Тамплиер прикрыл глаза, поймал своими губами губы Имса, придвинулся ближе к нему, и почти сразу провалился в сон.

Звуки едва доносились до него, словно сквозь глухую стену. Шелест бумаги, деревянный стук, шаги, тихие ругательства и возня. Постепенно, очень медленно эти звуки стали четче. К ним прибавлялись новые: стук копыт по выложенной камнем мостовой, женский смех, выкрики глашатаев. Артур, наконец, заставил себя открыть глаза и слегка прищурился от яркого солнечного света, заливавшего пыльное помещение. Ставни были широко распахнуты, окна выходили на площадь – теперь хоть понятно, откуда такое разнообразие звуков. Солнечные лучи, как назло, падали именно на то место на кровати, где находилась голова Артура. Он слегка повернулся, отползая в тень. Вставать не хотелось. Понимать, где он, тоже. Кстати, он ведь не знает, где находится. Эта мысль быстро отрезвила мужчину, и он привстал на локтях, озираясь по сторонам. В комнате царил хаос, характерный только для студий и мастерских художников. В углу отвернутые от солнца холсты на деревянных рамах разных размеров. Шкаф, заставленный баночками с цветными жидкостями вперемешку с различного размера и формы каркасами, недоделанные статуэтки. У стены на полу кусок странного материала. И большую часть комнаты занимала сама кровать. Смятые серые простыни, подушки в разных ее местах, сам Артур на краю, нагой. А нет, - он откинул простыню, - на нем были узкие коричневые, и судя по всему кожаные, штаны.

Арка, ведущая в другое помещение, открыла ему вид на широкую спину мужчины, склонившегося над столом и во что-то старательно вчитывающегося. На том была светлая рубашка, узкие штаны и длинная красная безрукавка, перевязанная поясом на талии. Светлые волосы спускались до плеча и были частично скрыты алым беретом. Артур сумел даже разглядеть брошь с пером украшающие головной убор мужчины. Чувствуя, как начинает сходить с ума, он попробовал тихо встать, но едва пошевельнувшись, услышал стук в дверь и замер.

Мужчина у стола тут же выпрямился, бодрым шагом обошел стол и скрылся из поля зрения Артура. Брюнет услышал скрип входной двери. Еще раз оглянулся по сторонам и заметил белую рубаху на полу. Он сел в кровати, поставив ноги на пол, и поднял рубашку. И тут же вновь замер, поняв, как громко скрипнула кровать при его движений. Он прислушался к звукам в соседнем помещении.

- Давно не виделись, Имс, как же я рад тебя видеть! Che sorpresa*[6]! – бодро говорил один из мужчин.

- И я рад тебя видеть, Леонардо, - произнес второй мужчина.

- Заходи, не стой на пороге. Что занесло тебя во Флоренцию?

- Давно не был тут. Заодно решил тебя проведать, да узнать, есть ли тут для меня какое дело, - ответил тот, которого назвали Имсом. – А вообще… у меня тут заедает затвор на левом лезвии. Пару раз выскакивало с опозданием и порезало мне руку.

Имс… Артур шевельнул губами. Что-то смутно знакомое, имя всплыло где-то на границах памяти. Где он слышал его? И будто сам множество раз произносил его.

- Ахахаха, - раздался смех Леонардо. – Я знал, что ты не просто так ко мне заявился. Эх, ассассины теперь не то, что раньше, ничего не умеют делать руками, даже такую мелочь починить. Снимай его.

- Уж я-то много чего умею делать руками. – Отшутился гость. – Держи. А сам ты как?

- О, превосходно. За эти несколько лет я так много работал на заказчиков! Так много! Но только сейчас занялся чем-то для себя. Понимаю, недолго продлится моя свобода, но пока… Oh, mio Dio!*[7] У меня новый натурщик. Bel ragazzo!*[8] Он еще спит. – Ответил Леонардо.

- У тебя все натурщики красивы, - Артур услышал двусмысленную улыбку в голосе мужчины. Просто знал, что тот сейчас улыбается, нет, ухмыляется. Чувствовал в интонации, будто сам десятки раз видел его лицо, когда он произносит нечто такое… с подтекстом. Артур почувствовал, что невыносимо хочет увидеть лицо этого Имса. Увидеть, чтобы тонкая стена в его памяти, мешавшая вспомнить, откуда он его знает, исчезла, рассыпалась.

Он быстро встал, надел рубашку, не застегивая. Спешно прошел босиком к арке и стал в проеме.

Двое мужчин услышав его, тут же обернулись. Артур лишь скользнул взглядом по Леонардо и уставился на гостя. Их взгляды встретились, в глазах Имса заиграла усмешка.

Артур продолжал смотреть на него, даже когда тот перевел взгляд на расплывшегося в радостной улыбке Леонардо:

- Да, Лео, ты не соврал. Molto bella*…[9]

* * *

[1] Сокращенно от Альтаир.

[2] Верхняя накидка в арабской одежде.

[3] (араб.) пидор.

[4] (араб.) сукин сын

[5] Авторский стеб над тем, чем обычно занимались тамплиеры в игре.

[6] какой сюрприз! (итал.)

[7] Ах, боже мой! (итал.)

[8] Красивый парень! (итал.)

[9] Очень красивый… (итал.)


End file.
